Sole Rivalry
by Aceheroic
Summary: After 26 years, Piccolo has been getting that itch. A reminder that he may never defeat Son Goku for as long as he lives. But today that changes, and his year long training to best his former rival begins, can he best the likes of a Saiyan who has gone beyond his limits countless times?
1. Chapter 1

**Aceheroic presents:**

**Sole Rivalry **

**Chapter One**

**Goku unbeatable? Piccolo's Journey to Defeat Son Goku!**

Almost 26 years after the 23rd Marital Arts Tournament, Piccolo, with his stoic expression, watched the Son household while staring at his former rival and now somewhat of a best friend Son Goku. He huffed remembering a time he wanted to kill him. Back then he would gladly do it in a heartbeat to avenge his father's death and secure his position of rule once his competition bit the dust.

Throughout the years, however, he had grown content with the fact that he'll never get to truly finish his fight with Goku. What was the point? Goku was now the strongest being on the planet. Piccolo could only dream of obtaining the power necessary to even best Goku on a equal level. He went through every scenario in his head. He could absorb the power of his own species with multiple fusions, though that would leave Namek without protectors and the power wouldn't truly be his own.

He could ask the dragon for the power to defeat him, though Goku would ridicule him for it and again it wouldn't be a power he himself obtained. No matter the what ifs, most relied heavily on borrowing and wishing, two things he couldn't do unless Goku decided to turn on his friends, family, and even the planet. He only ever pondered the idea, never really wanting to go too deep for his own mental health.

But every now and again, the thought of that moment when Goku bested him still rang through his mind. He sighed and was about to turn away before seeing Vegeta fly in and challenge Goku to another one on one, the 3rd time this week. Even after the events of the Tournament of power, and Goku's trek through space, Vegeta would be over at the son's residence, taking every advantage he could to challenge Goku. Piccolo knew the outcome every time. Vegeta would get close, but eventually Goku would pull all the stops and proceed to crush the prince's high spirits. Too him, Vegeta isn't really a threat if you press the right buttons, however, he can't deny the potential he has demonstrated over the 20 years he's known him for.

He snarled, why was he so interested in this pointless fight anyway? He couldn't care less if Goku got… then there it was again, eating away at the tips of his antennas. "Hmmm, maybe it's time to settle this." He said to himself giving up and left the increasingly dangerous battlefield behind him.

Several hours later on a hilltop, Piccolo gathered the final Dragon Ball and the clouds began to turn black. "ARISE SHENRON! GRANT ME MY WISHES!" he called as the balls sparked to life and shot out a giant dragon that sent chills down Piccolo's spine.

"I am the eternal dragon. Speak your wishes, and I shall grant them."

"Dragon, I wish to know the ceiling of my power." He called.

The dragon's eyes glowed. "You are at the peak of your natural abilities. There is little room left to improve what you are now." He informed him.

Piccolo sighed. "Hmm, then i'll have to find new limits. Perhaps a visit to Whis would help. Dragon, can you send me to the dimension of Beerus the God of Destruction?!" he called. "Hmmm, I can, but be warned, they may not appreciate uninvited guests." He warned.

"That won't be a problem." He said pulling out a box of snacks and exotic dishes courtesy of Videl.

"Then so be it." The dragon said as the scene changed to Whis and Beerus chowing down on Piccolo's offering. Beerus was most impressed.

"So, you wish to best Son Goku, hmm?"

"We have unfinished business. I want this feeling of disappointment to be gone and I figure the only way to be rid of it is to challenge him to a final fight." Piccolo explained.

"I see, and I do understand you're nearing the limit of your natural power, correct?" Whis asked starting on his ice cream.

"Yeah, I've been meditating for the better part of 25 years. It helps, but it's not bringing me any closer to best Son Goku." Piccolo explained.

Beerus nodded. "I see. Well, Whis can help you reach your potential for you, I have better things to do." He said leaving for bed.

Whis chuckled. "Well, I've already taken on two students, what's one more?" he said getting up. "Do you have any other obligations?"

Piccolo chuckled taking off his weighted cape. "I got all day."

He said. "Very good." Whis said.

4 weeks later...

Piccolo huffed, Whis was a tough opponent to catch, but he still gave it his all to catch him. Days of frustration had started to pay off as he got closer and closer to Whis. However, even at 2 percent of his power, Whis can be a blur when trying to track. Piccolo came close to quitting at times, over estimating his chances to outsmart the quick angel.

After another failed attempt, Piccolo huffed nearly buckling over while holding his knees. "D-damn it." he growled watching as the carefree angel himself was floating back over.

"Ah, the sound of frustration. You should let that go. Frustration leads to failure, whether it be giving up too early, or doing something rash." he said.

That made Piccolo growl. Like he was talking to him as if he were a child. He knew this! He's seen this in so many others, Frieza, Cell, and others. He then felt his head pound. "Don't think I'm a amatu-,"

"I know you aren't, Piccolo-chan," Whis interrupted. "However, I meant it as a reminder. Many forget the basic lessons and many more get blinded by rage when they are told the same lesson by their piers. To beat Goku, you must stay level headed. You may think you know everything there is to know about him, but you won't beat him by pure frustration." he pointed out.

Piccolo spat before closing his eyes. He took in the divine air, and let it out. His head felt deflated and his eyes felt less stressed.

Whis smiled. "Let's take a break." he said sitting down and took out one of Videl's dishes.

Piccolo sat and meditated. 'Hmmm,' he thought seeing Son Goku's feats replay in his head. His victories, his lowest moments, his will, and finally, that fight. He growled. Piccolo was so sure he had won, he blasted his limbs, and finally blasted his body. He was sure he beat him, but then, that fateful moment, his enemy flew down from the heavens, a-, "GAH!" Piccolo huffed holding his left side. He blinked wildly and growled. "Damn him, I'll get stronger, I will beat him."

Whis took notice when Piccolo had woken back up. "My, my. Determination fueled by the sins of his rival. Though still filled with frustration, I'm sure I can make him stronger than he is right now." he smiled.

3 more weeks went by, while Piccolo was working on his glass ceiling. He was at his peek many times before, but maintaining his full power for days on end made his body strain and weep. If Son Goku and Son Gohan could hold Super Saiyan for days on end, why not Piccolo? Piccolo did have to give Goku credit, being powered up nearly all day long was a pain in the ass. But after 2 weeks of concentrating, he could run at full power for 3 days straight before his body collapses.

Whis was surprised by Piccolo's resolve and improvements. "Very impressive Piccolo, a week or 2 and you probably walk around like it's nothing." he asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, I'll be working on going 5 days, but I think it's time to get back to work." he said going into a fighting pose.

Whis smiled. "Then come at me." he said as Piccolo screamed and tried to land a single hit on him.

5 hours later, Piccolo huffed and grabbed his knees. "Damn it, so close." He growled turning to see Whis lay down a picnic.

"Let's rest a while, some meditation should help give your body a chance to relax." He said.

Piccolo would be sarcastic and still be up for trying again right there and then, but hearing the word meditation made him sigh in relief. He sat down and relaxed. "Next time, I'll catch you when you least expect it."

"Oh really? I see our little game has already helped you achieve better stamina and speed since you came here. I dare say you're on a road to defeating your rival." He chuckled.

"Hmm." Piccolo grunted going into meditation.

While resting his body, Piccolo could sense Vegeta's presence and soon heard: "Hey, Piccolo! I heard you were off training with the gods." He said then feeling his power. "Impressive, you're stronger than you were 2 months ago. Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Piccolo nodded turning to him. "Thanks, and no I won't be explaining why, Vegeta."

"Hmp, I figured you would, but I still demand to know why you are here. Is it about that joke Kakarot made?" He asked making Piccolo roll his eyes.

"Vegeta, please control yourself, all are welcome here if they bring delights." Whis scolded while finishing his meal.

"Hmp." Vegeta growled.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "It's alright Whis. Alright, it's because I'm here to train and better myself, I'm not worried about the Earth. It can survive a year or two without me." He explained trying to go back to his meditation.

Vegeta blinked at this. "I figured you would say that. But I'm not deceived. You're here because you have a bone to pick with Kakarot."

"I guess you really are a genius when it comes to domestic relationships. Where was that when Frieza tansformed? Where was that when Cell got his perfect form? And do I need to mention the Majins?"Piccolo asked.

Vegeta growled getting up. "You want to go Green Man?"

Piccolo growled, but then saw an opportune moment. "Yeah, Vegeta," he growled standing up and threw off his cape. "Fight me."

"Fine, you asked for this." he growled going into his Super Saiyan form.

Piccolo sweated as his base was already scary enough, but with this transformation, it made his second guess his chances. But he was neck deep, and the prince wasn't going to hold out on him. Piccolo growled going 100% and the short battle began.

Piccolo was surprised by the speed but still managed to follow his moves. He was then blindsided when Vegeta blasted him into a mountain and braced himself as he took volley of energy blasts. Piccolo blacked out before the rubble fell on top of him.

Vegeta spat at the rubble. "Pathetic." He said reverting to normal and went to demand training from Whis.

Piccolo coughed pushing the rubble out of the way when he came too. "Damn it. Well, it's not as equal to Goku, but it's a scale." He said dusting himself off.

"I do have to say, your little fight with Vegeta was a bit, mediocre." Beerus said smirking as he sat in the air above Piccolo.

"Thought you went to bed." Piccolo said raising a brow.

"Of course, but then I had a bit of an appetite went to feast instead. I can see you wanted to know where you stood to a Super Saiyan God." He speculated.

"Well, you're right. I can't say i'll be able to surpass that level without god ki or fusions." He said.

"I almost forgot about the Namekian's ability to fuse with each other. I can sense the 2 Namekians inside your body. They helped increase your power substantially, so its only wise to absorb another N-,"

"No. I know it seems selfish, but I want to rely only on myself for strength. If I asked another, it would-,"

"Silence mortal!" Beerus growled. "You interrupt me again, and you'll be destroyed. I guess i'll put it to you straight. Goku said the same thing to me once, but the truth is, his godly power came from a family pure of heart, and without that, there wouldn't be a chance in hell he would be able to tap into the strength he has now. If you wish to best him, you must find others that can help you in the sameway, fusion, or not." He said flying away.

Piccolo blinked and pondered on this. "Hmm, I guess he's right, no, he is right, I've been a fool for thinking I was already at the peak. To break this ceiling, I'll need to fuse, but with who." He wondered. 'There might be some on Namek willing to fuse, but with it being taboo unless in crisis, I doubt I'll find none of them want to sacrifice their lives to give me the power I need to surpass my limits for a petti reason. 'Hmm, I think it's about time I visit Namek, it has been too long.' he thought to himself while walking to Whis who sent Vegeta away on a errand. "Whis, I need a favor."

Earth

Piccolo returned to Earth with Whis to let Gohan and his family know he won't be back for a while. He knocked on Videl's mansion door. Hercule answered and gasped. "Oh! Its you! h-how are you doing, m-m-,"

"I don't have a lot of time to chat, is Gohan home?" he asked as Videl turned the corner.

"Gohan? Oh no, he's training with his father at the moment, why what's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, well, when he gets home, tell him I'm going to be off planet for a while." He said.

"Oh my! Is everything okay?" Videl asked.

"Yes, it is, just need to do something personal, tell Gohan to keep Goku off of Namek, and tell him there's nothing to worry about. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." He said.

Whis looked a bit pressed for time. "Piccolo, it is time."

Piccolo nodded. "Can you tell him for me?"

"Of course, please, stay safe!" Videl smiled.

Piccolo bowed his head and turned to Whis. "Let's go."

Whis smiled and opened the portal. Goku was watching from a far as he saw the two disappear. "Hmm, I wonder what Piccolo is up to." He said as Gohan drank from his water bottle. "Probably some training I imagine." Gohan speculated.

This peaked Goku's interest. "Training huh? Well, I hope when he's done I can take a crack at him." He said feeling his excitement get the better of him.

Gohan chuckled. "Geez, dad, you never change. Oh, and you still need to apologize for that joke you made."

"OH COME ON! I tried to make it sound funny. Well... I tried." he chuckled sensing Piccolo and Whis teleporting to Namek.

7 months later…

Since his arrival on Namek, Piccolo and the Grand Elder had a chat about training on his home planet. As expected, the Elder and his people refused to fuse with Piccolo, reason being that they feel they would fuse in a desperate hour, not to win some small feud.

The Elder instead offered to Unlock Piccolo's potential, and it was unlocked with the help of his people. Piccolo, now stronger than ever, but was still just a speck in relation to Son Goku. He worked on his techniques the most since his training partners weren't really going to be of much help to him. However, he did seem hard pressed that there was little potential left to discover.

He spent most of his days meditating (from which he's been meditating as long as he could remember), occasionally splitting himself up into 2-5 and battled them all at the same time and working to improve his speed and mobility whenever Whis stopped by. Whis reassured him Son Goku wouldn't interfere with his training, but caught several instances of Goku's energy on the planet. He continued anyway despite the brief intrusions, and one day, Piccolo peeked.

He had reached the limits of his unlocked potential and grew... frustrated. "DAMN IT!" he growled causing a Namek-quake that shook the local villages. "IS THIS REALLY MY LIMITS? ALL THESE MONTHS, ALL OF THESE YEARS! CELL, BUU, GRAH!" he growled as the quake halted. "This is a waste of time. I'm not going to be anywhere near Son's level with this holding me back." he growled looking at his hands.

Flying from the village, was a mad Elder. "BROTHER! CALM YOURSELF! YOU NEARLY LEVELED OUR PLANET!"

Piccolo gawked and looked at the Elder. "...I'm sorry, I'll repair any damages to the villages." he said out of kindness.

The Elder sighed. "I guess you reached your limit again?"

Piccolo nodded silently.

"I see. I'm sorry Piccolo, there's nothing more we can reach inside of you. I say, you have peeked in your current form." he said.

Piccolo sighed and sat down. "I guess that nagging thought won't leave my head. Son Goku won, and I guess that's the way it's going to be until I get stronger."

The Elder nodded. "Perhaps it's for the best to leave this feud behind you both, after all, isn't kinsman-ship the true goal of a Namekian like us?"

Piccolo gave it some thought. "Maybe it is, but I'm still a warrior at heart, Elder. I was born to finish any fight, no matter if I'm strong enough or not." he said.

The elder sighed sadly. "I see. If that's what you believe, then I'll leave you to it." he said turning to leave.

"… Elder." The elder stopped and looked up. "… can I make a wish on the Porunga?" he asked.

"You're not going to wish you were stronger than Son Goku, are you?"

"What do you take me for? I'm not going to wish for something petty like that. I, want to get some help from a family member who's long gone." he explained.

The grand elder hummed. "Well, i'll have to run it by the other villages first, but we'll see." He said.

"Take you time with it, then." Was all Piccolo said before going back into trance. 'I think there's still one person that can help me break the ceiling… it's a gamble, but it could work.'

If none of the other Namekians are willing to fuse with him, perhaps he could convince his own father, if it was possible to get him strong enough. He theorized he could break the ceiling again, and based on his previous fusions with Nail and Kami, if his father was near the same as Nail or higher, he could realistically reach Son Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form from the base power he had now. He still felt it was far fetch to say he could defeat Goku's blue form, but he had to try.

A week went by and with the blessings of the Elder and his villages, the dragonballs were gathered and Porunga was summoned. "Speak your wishes and I shall see if I can grant them." He barked down to Piccolo and the villagers.

Piccolo stepped up and called out: "Porunga! I wish to bring back my father, the Demon King Piccolo of Earth, bring him back to life!"

Porunga blinked. "Your wish to bring him back to life shall be granted." He growled as his eyes glowed.

"Good, my second wish is to bring him to this very spot, bring my father to Namek!" he called again.

"Hmm, a simple wish to grant." Porunga said as a tall and confused Namekian that resembled Piccolo landed on Namek.

"What?! Is this?" he asked looking around. He turned around to see Piccolo and Porunga. "What in blazes is this!" he growled going into a combat stance.

"Relax old man. I'm not here to fight you." Piccolo stared him down and turned to the Elder. "You can have the remaining wish, I need to speak with my father."

The Demon King gasped. "W-what! Wait, you're… my son?"

"Yes, I am." He said slowly leading him away.

The scene changes to later when Piccolo got him up to speed and while The Demon King was sight seeing a planet he hasn't seen in a couple hundred years. "So, that brat is still alive, and light years stronger than you?" he asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, even if I wanted to, it would take me decades to reach his level now."

The Demon King sighed. "I knew it was a long shot. I spent a lot of years in hell feeling his power grow. I figured when you fused with my former self you'd be able to kill him, but I guess we both underestimated him." He admitted.

"Hmm, it's hard to come to terms, but I believe we can out do him." He said.

"How do you suppose?" he asked.

"… you may not like this, but i'll need to fuse with your power to do it." He said.

"With you? I hope you have a better plan, because as it stands, I don't think my power would even come close to the ceiling that brat's is." He said.

"It worked with Kami, and Nail. Though you aren't even a fraction of my power, I still believe the fusion could help me get to Goku's level, if not at least beyond his base form." His said.

The Demon King sighed. "I wasn't expecting to be brought back from a prison, only to be trapped in another, so forgive me for protesting." He said.

"Hmp, then I guess this was a waste of time." He said getting up. "I don't have to worry about you, even the Namekians on this planet are a hundred times stronger than you. So don't bother trying anything." He said leaving.

The Demon King looked out to the green ocean, and then back to Piccolo. "But that isn't a no, per-say." He added. "You are my son, my pride and greatest achievement. However, this brat is also my greatest regret. I still want to seek revenge for what he done to me, so i'll cut you a deal." He smirked. "I'll fuse with you, but in return, I want the brat to suffer a similar fate as he did me."

Piccolo thought on this and nodded. "Fine."

The demon king smirked. "It's a pleasure to work with you, my son."

"Hmp, don't get too comfortable, old man." He said placing his hand on his shoulder. "This is only business. But first, how about we do something about that minuscule power you have."

The demon king nodded as 4 more months went by. During that time, Piccolo managed to help his father match some of the warrior tribes of Namek.

The elder looked impressed when his strongest fighter was only on par with the demon king. "My word, your father had made tremendous progress."

"Indeed. I do feel kind of bad for using him as a way to help increase my chances of besting Goku." He added sitting down.

The elder sighed. "Again, I can't ever dream of stopping you. But perhaps you're taking this feud a little too seriously."

"Like you told me ever since I came home. its just a feud, something that's been a bother to me for years. I'm doing this solely to forget about that time where Goku and I were enemies. He likes to think we're friends, but in truth, I haven't really forgotten where we came from." He admitted.

"If closure is all you seek, why not talk it out?"

"Son Goku is a fighter at heart, Goku never knew when to quit except when he someone equal or above his on power. He'd have to be fought before he talked anything out." Piccolo explained.

The elder nodded as the demon king came back wiping the sweat off. "That was a good challenge." the king said sitting next to his son.

Piccolo nodded. "Your power had exceeded 100 fold. The fusion might be more effective given time." Piccolo added.

"But how long do you think we need? I'm stronger than I was, I think-,"

Piccolo growled. "Being in a hurry to fight Son Goku would ensure our defeat. No, we have all the time in the world, we just need to make sure we use that time wisely." He said calming down.

The demon king sighed. "Very well, i'll continue my training, you focus on yours." He said getting up and leaving.

Piccolo watched his father leave and sighed refocusing on his own training.

A few days later, the demon king flew to the nearest mountain top and began his daily meditation. The grand elder came up to greet him.

"My brother." He said sitting next to him. "How are you fairing today?"

"Hmmm, better, though still wondering if I can be of any help to my son." He said.

"I could feel it for a while, even my strongest warriors could see it, you are approaching your limit, aren't you?" he asked.

The demon king blushed but nodded. "That I am. I guess I'm just a relic of the past. The only ones who get stronger are your descendants. I could still put up a fight, but I know when I'm just about at the peek of my prime." He explained.

"Are you worried?" the elder asked.

"Of course I am, but… I feel my time is fast approaching again. I am grateful to get to know my son these last few months, and I am grateful to speed my last days on my home planet. I just hope my training will help my son best a god… pfft, how ironic. A demon king being defeated by a god of monkeys." He laughed.

The elder smiled. "Our people do not believe in violence unless it is to defend ourselves, but," he then patted his shoulder. "You have our best of luck in your son's battle ahead."

The demon king smiled. "Thank you Elder." He said as the scene changed.

One month later, Piccolo and his father were sparing, the two have increased the demon king's power over what was possible for the king to achieve. The demon king was now stronger, and he expressed nearing his own ceiling as well. "With the power I obtained, I could squash that brat 100 times over, though I think I reached what I can do personally." The demon king admitted.

Piccolo nodded. "I think you're right about that. I've been pushing you hard, but it's getting harder to sense new power in you." Piccolo admitted as they both took a break from sparing.

The demon king looked at his son and smiled. "Son, I barely show anything emotional attachments, but you, you make me proud. Your determination, your power and skill, you made me proud." He admitted.

Piccolo looked shocked but smiled. "Thanks. I guess Namek has gotten to you?"

The demon king looked out to the water with nostalgia. "Possibly. But my resolve for killing that brat still holds true. I can never forgive him, but I bet you're going to ensure that he stays alive after this."

"It'd make for a better story that I kicked Son Goku to the curve than killing him." He smirked.

The demon king laughed as he got up. "It's been a pleasure…but I believe it is time."

Piccolo frowned as he got up. "I know I wished you back and trained you up for the sole reason to fuse with you, but over the months, after getting to know you, I want to give you the choice t-,"

"Don't, I have made the decision. My family, my dreams, all but gone and fulfilled. All that's left is you, my son. I will do anything, if it means teaching that brat a lesson. I don't have any other purpose other than that. Getting you strong enough, is all that matters to me." He said walking up to him. "Just so you know, I am proud."

Piccolo sighed sadly and looked up holding his hand out to touch the center of his chest. "It was good seeing you, and getting to know you, father."

"Like wise, my son. Now go get him. Make sure he knows the wrath of our family." He said vanishing in a brief flash of light.

After absorbing him, Piccolo stared at the empty space. "Father…" he sighed before he suddenly growled and then screamed as his aura turned black and the ground shook under him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the sky turn black, and storm clouds brew over him. His power was reaching new limits, limits he thought impossible to reach.

Nail, Kami, and now his father's presence had touched his shoulders as the land around him crumbled under his fee.

"… I can feel it… the power!" he gasped amazed by the extension of his power. "Hmm, ha-ha, AHAHAHAH! YES! I FEEL GREAT! I CAN FEEL THE LIMITS SOARING INTO THE SKY! I CAN DO THIS! I CAN SURPASS MY LIMITS! I can defeat you, Son Goku." He growled.

Meanwhile on Earth, Pan was barely waddling to Gohan when he felt the power from Namek. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion. Videl came in.

"What is that?" she asked barely feeling the power too.

"It's… unreal, it feels like Piccolo… did he discover a new power?" Gohan asked as Pan fell onto his lap.

In the Son household, Chi-Chi was disciplining Goten when Goku walked out. "Goku?" Chi-chi asked noticing the glow in Goku's eyes.

"Its him, Piccolo, you…" he then laughed. "OH MY KAMI! THIS POWER! I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF! THIS IS EXCITING!" he shouted hopping for joy as another great power joined the ranks of potential sparing partners.

_**Hey! It's me, Goku here! It seems like Piccolo just discovered a new power! WOAH! This is exciting! "Goku, I've been waiting for this moment for 27 years." HOLY CRAP! JUST FEEL THAT POWER! Next time on Dragonball Super Fanfiction: Piccolo Unleashed, the final battle approaches! See you there! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sole Rivalry 2**_

_**Piccolo Unleashed! The Final Battle Approaches!**_

Several weeks later...

Whis was having a tough morning. His hair was unkempt, he missed breakfast, and a 6 foot green Namekian kept catching him at every turn. He chuckled being amused at this. "Even at 12 percent of my power you're still able to catch me." He said.

"Maybe it's time to turn it up, I'm barely pushing half of my full power." He said smirking.

"Very well," he said powering up. "Let's continue, shall we?" he asked as Piccolo continued to push himself to catch the zipping god.

Beerus came out yawning. "What's the meaning of this racket?"

Whis dodged Piccolo. "Just helping Piccolo with his speed and ability to sense God Ki, you enjoy your 7 month nap?" he asked dodging Piccolo again.

"Oh you are? Hmm, Piccolo has gained a lot more power than the last time I saw him. Good work on that." He complimented the Namekian.

"T-thanks." Piccolo huffed stopping for the moment.

"Well, it's about time for lunch, let's take a moment to breath and eat something delicious." Whis said as Beerus joined in.

Piccolo just sat and started to meditate. He estimated his new power is nearly on par with Goku's Super Saiyan multipliers, but his new power still needed to be stable enough to regulate properly. He figures one more year would be enough to learn the extent of his full power and use it effectively.

Beerus looked at Piccolo while eating. "Feels like you gained a ton of power. My guess is you can take Super Saiyan Blue no problem, right?" he asked.

Piccolo scoffed. "In theory, but I can only tap into for less than 5 minutes. If Goku goes full power, Kaioken, or uses his Ultra instinct, its all over for me." He admitted.

"I see, we all have flaws, we just need to figure out how to work with it." Whis added.

Piccolo nodded. "That's what I'm worried about, that and the anniversary of that 23rd marital arts tournament is coming up in 2 days. I don't want to prolong it, I know it's been hard on you to keep Goku at bay for so long." He said getting up.

"You're thinking of using that time chamber Vegeta always rambled on about, aren't you?" Whis asked.

Piccolo nodded. "I am, it's just to ensure I'm fully prepared for Goku, and to get some damn privacy from Son Goku. Do you mind taking me back to Earth?"

"Very well Piccolo, I'll transport you back to Earth to refine your form as soon as I'm full." Whis said as Beerus finished his 4th plate.

Back on Earth for the first time in a year, Piccolo took a nice deep breath as both he and Whis flew onto the look out. They then approached Gohan exiting the little temple with his toned looking wife Videl.

"Yo, Piccolo!" Gohan called smiling.

"Son Gohan, it's been a while, and Videl you look and feel stronger." Piccolo replied.

Videl smiled. "Thank you, ever since I stopped breast feeding Pan, I got back into the habit of fighting. Gohan here was helping me do just that, and look!" she said showing off her shape hidden under a purple gi. "12 pounds lighter."

Piccolo chuckled. "I'm impressed. I guess everyone is getting into training?" he asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yep, when everyone heard you were off training, it just felt like it was time for us to get back into shape. The other day Tien came up with his class and sparred with me. He… well… he kicked our butts so hard that Videl made me start training on my off days again."

"Yeah! Gohan I do support your job and taking care of Pan, but getting beat by Tien is all I can take." Videl raised her voice playfully.

Gohan sweated and chuckled. "Okay, okay."

"Gohan," Piccolo interjected. "I am still your friend and teacher, but I expected a lot more than that hearing about your fight with Tien. Why don't you join me in the time chamber?" he asked.

"The time chamber? I mean, sure I can, bu-,"

Videl turned to him. "Honey, this is your teacher, and you haven't since him for a year! You're not going to refuse to help a friend, are you?"

Gohan chuckled. "Oh! No, no, I can help, it's just, I'll be spending an entire year in that room, even though it's only a day out here, I would miss you two is all." he scratched his head.

Videl blushed. "You big lug." she said kissing his cheek. "We'll be waiting outside, no matter how long it would be for you." she winked.

Gohan smiled. "Good. Thank you honey."

"Hey Videl, I have a favor to ask." he said asking for a favor from Hercule and she nodded.

"Of course, we'll try to get it done tomorrow, just be careful you two. I gotta get home before dad spoils Pan again. I love you" she said floating up.

Gohan nodded. "Alright then, fly home safe, I love you too." He said as they exchanged a kiss and she flew off the look out. Gohan then turned to Mr. Popo who walked out. "Heard everything?" he asked.

Popo nodded. "The room is all re-stocked. I'll be there in one years time to refill it. But be warned, we just reconstructed the door. Do not destroy it like Vegeta did, or you'll be barred from using the room." He said sternly.

Piccolo and Gohan nodded and they were led inside the temple. "You can take off Whis, just tell Goku I'm still on Namek." He said trying to hide his energy.

"Very well, good luck!" Whis said disappearing.

6 months (or 12 hours) later...

Gohan huffed trying his best to keep up with the Namekian. "Damn, he's fast."

"What's the matter? Don't tell me after 6 months you still haven't been able to keep up with my level. I might as well continue to train on my own." He threatened.

"Don't mock me Piccolo. I still have a few surprises." Gohan growled as he powered up and pursued Piccolo into the far depths of the time chamber.

After an hour of fighting the two landed for a short break. Piccolo was barely breaking a sweat, while Gohan's Gi was soaked. "Not bad kid," he said. "You're more of a challenge than what I was expecting."

"Thanks, these past few months have really gotten my power back up to max. I might even take notes about it." He said thinking about publishing as a side job to help support his family.

"That's some forward thinking. But let's get one thing straight, I'm still warming up, and I see I'm already wearing you out." He said.

Gohan raised a brow. "So, does that mean you can maintain your new power without a problem?" he asked.

Piccolo thought for a moment. "Let's find out." He said as he roared unleashing about 75% of his new power. He focused for a moment and found it much easier to maintain. "Good, I can maintain it. A few more weeks or just a month and I can go about 80% with no problem." He said then powering down to half his full power.

Gohan still gawked at his unleashed power and smiled. "There's no doubt about it. You're getting up to dad's Super Saiyan Blue level, but I have to say he's still stronger than you in those terms.

Piccolo nodded. "I know I shouldn't ask, but do you know how long Goku can keep his Ultra Instinct form up?" he asked.

"Ultra Instinct? Hmm, probably 6 minutes tops. He's been training with it ever since he battled Jiren, but he's still managing to keep it up for much longer. But that's as far as I know." He said.

"Noted." Piccolo said looking at his hands. "Then let's get back to work." He said as Gohan powered up.

11 hours later…

Videl was training with Mr. Popo on the steps of the look out, while Pan wondered around with Dende at her side.

"Concentrate Miss Son." Mr. Popo said dodging Videl at every turn.

"HYA!" Videl roared finally laying a hit on him. "Hmm! That's 3 for me." She said before teleporting away from him.

Pan clapped for her mother as Dende smiled. "Good work Videl!" he praised.

Videl chuckled before she stopped. The group were now sensing two powers coming out of the time chamber. "That must be Gohan and Piccolo!" she gasped seeing the two warriors exit the temple.

Pan blinked but then gasped and laughed toddling over to them.

Gohan smiled picking her up with ease. "Hey there~." He cooed at the giggling toddler.

"Papa! Papa!" she cooed hugging his neck.

Piccolo smiled and petted her head as he fixed his and Gohan's tattered clothes.

"How did training go?" Dende asked as Videl walked over with a towel.

"As far as Piccolo can go." Gohan winked as Piccolo walked to the edge of the look out.

Piccolo then sensed out Goku and felt that he was on Namek again. "Hmm, Whis did a good job throwing him off the trail. Now I think it's about time to finish this." He said.

Gohan walked over and tossed him a sensu bean. "Want us to follow you?" he asked.

Piccolo ate the bean. "No, the last thing I need is a distraction or someone ordering us to stop. I rather we fight each other alone and in peace. Did Hercule do what I requested?" He asked.

Videl nodded. "He was surprised you asked, but it was done yesterday." She said.

"Good, then I'll take my leave." He said.

Gohan nodded. "Give it your all, Piccolo."

"I'll will, kid. Your dad won't see it coming." He replied as he stepped off and flew towards the World Tournament grounds.

Videl walked up. "Think he's got this?"

"I have full confidence." Gohan replied as Pan tried to reach out for the Namekian warrior who was miles away at that moment.

Meanwhile…

"Finally! I get to see Piccolo after an entire year!" Goku chuckled as Whis had offered to teleport him back to Earth.

"Yes, you can, but Goku," he said turning to him. "When I request you not bother my student, I expect you to not go behind my back and spy on them." He said.

Goku gulped. "I'm sorry! Its just-,"

"Save it, we're almost there." He said as they teleported over the stadium where Piccolo was waiting in the middle of the ring. "I'll make sure nobody else interferes. Just try not to get too carried away." He warned as he vanished.

Goku nodded and looked down to see not only Piccolo, but also Vegeta sitting in the stands. "Hey Vegeta! You're here to watch?" he asked.

"Hmmph, I'm only here to watch Piccolo here get his ass kicked, Kakarot. If he beats you in this fight, you'll be ridiculed by me personally." He smirked.

Goku huffed but smirked. "Oh trust me, if he beats me, then he gets to be my new rival."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Just hurry it up." He said.

Goku then landed on the far corner of the ring and looked at Piccolo.

Piccolo stood with his arms crossed and his aura bled purple. He opened his eyes and spotted his rival. "Hello, Son Goku."

Goku blinked. "Been awhile since you called me by my full name, Piccolo-chan." He chuckled.

Piccolo only smirked. "You have a lot of nerve trying to spy on me during my training, and for you it's a death sentence."

Goku blushed. "S-sorry, I just, it's been a long time, and I couldn't contain myself when I felt your power." He said. "OH! Wait, before we begin, I just wanted to ask, is this fight because of that joke I told you a while ago?" he asked.

Piccolo raised a brow. "No… what joke are you talking about?" he asked.

"N-nevermind then!" Goku chuckled and then got back into his serious but confident smile. "Alright Piccolo. I heard from Whis you had some unfinished business with me. I guess it's because I beat you when we fought in the tournament all those years ago?"

"Exactly. I want to finish what we started Son, and NO ONE, not Kami, not by Gohan, not by anyone. I won't let anything stop this fight. Anyone who interferes with this fight will die, and that goes especially to you, Vegeta." He glared at the stands.

Vegeta huffed. "I like to see you try." He smirked.

Piccolo then turned back to Goku. "Do I make myself clear?"

Goku stood in shock of hearing Piccolo say this. "We're clear, but if you kill anyone who tries, I won't stop at nothing to avenge them, you hear?" he added.

"Good, and I hear you." Piccolo then took off his cape and turban. "Let's go Son, I want to see what you're made of."

"Right." Goku said moving his Gi to take off his weighted shirt and wrist bands. He left only his Boots and Gi on as he stretched. "This is going to be fun."

Piccolo cracked his neck. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, we'll fight to see who's the last man standing, no ring outs, and we can use our most powerful attacks. I made sure Hercule evacuated the area out of convenience." He said.

"Aright Piccolo, let's see how far you can push me." He said transforming into his Super Saiyan form.

Piccolo smirked and powered up. "Oh, you're going to regret saying that." He growled making the first strike in the blink of an eye.

Goku gasped. "WOAH!" he growled rubbing his cheek and going into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Piccolo felt the change and smirked, powering up to match Goku's power as Goku' sent flurry of punches at him. Only a few punches left a mark on the Namekian and Piccolo punted the Saiyan into the stands. "Sorry, you'll have to try harder than that." he said huffing a bit from dodging Goku.

After a moment of silence, Goku's roar filled the air as the stands exploded in golden light. All that was left was Goku and his Super Saiyan 3 form. "I'm surprised. You're a bit stronger than I figured you would be. Let's take it up a notch." he growled before charging into Piccolo.

Piccolo gasped managing to stop Goku's punch, but the Saiyan smirked, beginning a meteor combination that winded the Namekian and sent him flying to stadium entrance with little effort on Goku's part.

Goku chuckled. "Sorry, I guess I went a little overboard, but I figured you wouldn't forgive me if I didn't put effort into it." He taunted as he then felt a surge of power coming from the entrance. "What the?"

Piccolo roared and the Earth began to shake, Piccolo's body began to glow as he unleashed 60% of his full power. "YAH!" Piccolo growled teleporting in front of Goku and punching him in the gut.

Goku spat before Piccolo kicked him into the ring. Piccolo flew up to get some distance from Goku.

Goku coughed getting up. "Wow! That power, it's equal to Super Saiyan 3 now." He said to himself. "Let's see if he can handle this." He smirked clasping his hands. "SUPER! KA! ME!"

Piccolo raised a brow and prepared himself for the attack.

"HA! ME! HAA!" Goku roared unleashing an Earth-shattering Turtle Destruction Wave at Piccolo.

Piccolo then roared taking the blast while just covering his face. The blast deteriorated and Piccolo huffed as his arms were scratched up and bled. "Damn, that hurt." He growled.

Goku huffed and smirked. "Wow! He took that blast like a champ, maybe I have been going too easy on him." He said reverting back to his base form to preserve some energy.

Piccolo smirked and clasped his hands over his forehead. "MENSAKO!" he growled as Goku gasped as the power he was generating. "HAAA!" he shouted sending his Mensako at Goku.

Goku screamed, barely able to take the blast in time as it made contact. When the smoke cleared however, all that remained was a blue haired Super Saiyan. Goku sighed. "Man, that was close. You could've split the Earth in two with that attack." He estimated. "Now, it's my turn!" he smirked, and Piccolo suddenly found himself being overwhelmed by Goku's punches.

Piccolo tried everything in his power, but he was blasted into the ground just outside of the ring. Goku took a breath as he worried if he might've gone overboard. Piccolo crawled out of the crater, looking exhausted and winded. "Damn." He said wiping the blood from his mouth and the blood from his cut-up face.

Goku sighed in relief. "Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away there. Are you alr-," He said.

"No, it's fine. I expected that much from you." Piccolo said getting back into the ring. "That's enough of the warm ups, Son, I'm ready to pull all the stops."

"Pull all the stops, you don't mean-,"

"I spent 2 years developing this power to beat you Son Goku. Don't think I'm like Frieza and that I came here as soon as I discovered how to battle a god. This is 27 years in the making, Son, I've come as prepared as I can be, and now, let's get to the main event." He growled as he started to power up.

Goku and Vegeta gasped as the Earth shook again. Piccolo was reaching a new limit, no, he was reaching a form that compares to Goku exclusively. Goku was feeling shock, awe, and excitement beyond his wildest dreams.

Piccolo's aura was deep purple, and his muscles began to grow. With one final roar, the Namekian was born a new. Piccolo opened his eyes, showing they were now red. He sighed letting his body maintain his power. He was now at his full power.

Goku stared at him, he smiled and powered up as well, but he still felt a gap between them. "Piccolo, I never knew if you could've been this powerful. But… this is incredible!"

"Hmp," he said getting into a stance that mirrored his old stance 27 years ago. "Just be lucky, you're the first person that pushed me this far." He bluffed. "I've been waiting a long time to use this form."

Goku took the bluff and went full power and saved the Kaioken form just in case. "Well, let's see who's the strongest."

Meanwhile, Vegeta sat there baffled beyond belief. "H-h-how! This power! It's… hmph." He then growled and watched them. "Let's see how this power compares to a Saiyan."

Roaring, Goku and Piccolo engaged in a nearly equal fight. Goku still had an overwhelming advantage making Piccolo struggled to keep up with him. The two brawled it out, destroying the stadium and forcing Vegeta to watch them from the sky.

Goku growled getting kicked into the sky by a lucky strike. "KAIOKEN! TIMES TWENTY!" he shouted bashing Piccolo's face and kicking him back down to Earth.

Piccolo spat and powered up an attack. "HAAAH!" his fingers zapped on his forehead. "MAKANKOSAPPO!" he shouted as his beam caused the air around it to burst into flames.

Goku gasped and clasped his hands again. "TIMES TWENTY KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAA!" Goku roared as the beams clashed.

Piccolo felt pushed by his Kaioken combination and tried to keep his beam from failing. The fire from his beam then reached Goku and the Saiyan growled taking on the flames. But the struggle was soon over as Goku screamed and Piccolo was forced to pull out and dodge Goku's beam that blew up the arena.

The two fighters were surrounded by burning fields and a crater the size of a city. Piccolo huffed as Goku held his knees floating down. He then patted out the flames that were still burning on his Gi. "Never saw your Makankosappo have a fire affect, do your moves have additional affects?"

"Yeah, and unlike you, they are still original." He countered.

Goku panted as he laughed. "I guess you're right about that. But still, it looks like I can sense the peek of your power." He said as he flinched from his arm throbbing.

"My peek? I'm just barely getting started." He bluffed while trying to relax.

Goku nodded. "I'll call that bluff." He said focusing. "I saw you can keep up, but you're still no match for Super Saiyan Blue. However, I think you still want to fight me at my fullest, so," He said as Piccolo sensed his power rising.

Piccolo growled. "So, you're finally pulling all the stops too."

"Yep, this is a fight, it wouldn't be fun without being pushed to the limits." He said as his eyes turned grey and his aura sparked blue.

Piccolo felt the winds rushing past him and his shock grew. "This could be trouble." He growled as Goku roared into the darkening sky.

Goku's muscles grew a bit while his hair changed to silver. Thunderstorms brewed overhead, striking at Goku as his aura suddenly shot up into the sky, scattering the rain clouds overhead.

After the light died down, Piccolo, left in shock, felt Goku's power surge to levels beyond his own. This would be his ultimate challenge, to best Goku, he must survive his ultimate form, Ultra Instinct proper.

_**HEY IT'S ME! GOKU! Wow Piccolo, you're so strong, I guess it's time to pull out all the stops! "HMP! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOUR ULTRA INSTINT, SON GOKU! BRING IT ON!" Let's see what you're made of! Next time on Dragonball Super Fanfiction: Goku Unleashed! The Final Victor! Until the conclusion, see you there! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sole Rivalry 3**

**Son Goku Unleashed! The Final Victor!**

Both Vegeta and Piccolo were left in shock and awe at Goku's final form. Goku slowly floated back down to Earth with silver hair, toned body, and grey eyes. He looked at Piccolo and smiled. "This is it, my friend, my full power. I can't keep it up for long, but it won't take that long to beat you if it comes to it." He taunted.

"Saiyans. I guess I shouldn't be shocked at all." Piccolo growled but sweated. 'Don't be intimidated, you just have to outlast him.' He thought before powering up. "I'm ready Son, don't you dare hold back!"

"Very well." Goku said as he punched Piccolo in the gut.

Piccolo's body was numb, he couldn't move, all he could do was tremble in place before the feeling came back. He roared in pain as Goku let him fall on his knees.

Goku looked at him with concern. "Damn! I'm sorry Piccolo. Why don't you surrender and we can-,"

Piccolo coughed but slowly got back up. He huffed feeling his power slip. "In your dreams!" he growled launching a kick to Goku's head. The kick connected, but Goku was unfazed.

"Piccolo, just don't say I didn't let you opt out." He said proceeding to pick Piccolo apart.

Piccolo never had a chance to dodge anything, Goku moved so fast he couldn't react to anything. After what seemed like a never ending barrage of punches and kicks, Piccolo was then kicked into the air and kicked back into the city sized crater and a audible crash sound. Goku waited for Piccolo to get back up.

The Namekian coughed as his body was screaming in pain. "…2 minutes… it's just been 2 minutes and I'm already nearly down." He said finding his power dropped from 100% down to about 45%.

"Give up!" he heard Goku taunt. "This is pointless! You will never beat me like this!"

Piccolo growled taking that as a challenge. "GRRRAH!" he roared powering up a weakened aura. He launched himself at the Saiyan once more, but it was like trying to punch and kick a ghost. He then flew back a few feet and clasped his hand in front of his stomach. "It's all or nothing!" he growled charging up an attack. "SCATTER SHOT LIGHT GRENADES!" he shouted launching over a hundred orbs of light at Goku.

Goku only floated there as the orbs passed through him. "You shouldn't waste your energy like that!" he called before sensing something was wrong. The glowing orbs were floating around him catching him off guard. "What is-,"

Piccolo smirked and extended his arms. "No where left for you to run!" he shouted bringing his arms back together causing the orbs to descend on Goku and caused a massive explosion of light.

The blast caused a windstorm that nearly took Piccolo and Vegeta with it, but the wind soon died down and the smoke went away revealing Goku was gone. Piccolo gawked at it. "Wha-, oh right, he can use instant transmission." Piccolo asked himself while feeling his power slip down again.

Goku reappeared in the same place. "That was close." He said dusting himself off. "You almost had me there Piccolo, but I wasn't going to be beaten down that easily." He said playfully.

'Perhaps it was wishful thinking I would beat Son Goku. It's been 4 minutes since he transformed, but it still looks like he can keep it up for longer than Gohan estimated. But, it's not my style to give up just because of the odds. I'll see this fight to the bitter end.' He thought to himself as he then separated into 5 Piccolos. "LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted as they all charged Goku.

Goku flew up further into the sky while the clones followed. Goku put little effort in dodging every single Piccolo. He chuckled playfully at their attempts. "Okay, here goes." He said focusing as he defeated 3 piccolos with a punch, a headbutt, and a kick. They all disintegrated on the contact while the last clone held his hands against his face and got close to Goku.

"SOLAR FLARE!" he shouted blinding Goku before being punched, disintegrating on impact.

The original flew over Goku. "This one is for you." He growled clasping his hands together and focused his energy. "DEMON!"

Goku gasped feeling out his energy.

"DESTUCTIVE WAVE!" he roared sending out a wave of red and gold energy at Goku.

The blinded Goku gasped and powered up. "YAH!" he shouted as he held the blast with one hand.

Piccolo smirked. "EXPLOSION!" he shouted as the beam detonated, sending a burning Goku back down to Earth and into the crater below.

Piccolo huffed, his energy was draining fast. He slowly descended back to the planet against his will.

Vegeta floated at a distance. "Hmmp, a last-ditch attempt. But still in vein." He said seeing Goku dust his ruined Gi off and spotted Piccolo floating down.

Goku smiled. "That was a good move, didn't see that coming at all." He complimented Piccolo as he touched down. Goku yawned. "I think it's about time to wrap this up." He said stretching.

Piccolo growled. "Don't get cocky Son." He said as he then saw Goku tense up for a moment and revert back into his base form.

"Phew, don't want what happened to me back in the Universal Tournament to happen here." Goku said rubbing his arm. "Do you want to continue the fight, you look like you're about to drop." he said in concern.

"Remember what I said before we started this?" Piccolo asked.

"What w-," Goku asked before getting a gut punch.

"I said last man standing wins. Don't you forget there's still two men left standing." He growled.

Goku was taken off guard but recovered. "I guess I forgot about that. Alright." He said powering back up to Super Saiyan Blue, but something was off. 'What's going on? My body feels like a bed of pins and needles. I guess my body is still trying to recover from being pushed into the Instinct form. I better be careful.' He thought before seeing Piccolo try to punch him again.

In Goku's eyes, Piccolo was flying in slow motion. 'Man, Piccolo lost so much power I can follow him in detail. Let's just end this before as quick as possible, first off.' he thought to himself as he landed a punch to the chest, two chops to his arms, and finally a kick to send him into the sky.

Piccolo gasped in pain as he flew into the sky. "GAH!" he growled. He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't move. "He, broke my arms." He said before sensing Goku behind him. He then found himself being kicked back to Earth. He braced himself before making contact with the ground.

Up in the clouds, Goku huffed. "Phew, maybe that'll get him to stop."

Piccolo felt like he was going to black out but kept trying to get up.

Goku noticed this and smiled. "Man, tough guy." He said.

Piccolo got up and used his eye beams to sever his broken arms. He attempted to grow them back, but his lack of energy reserves only allowed one of them to fully grow back.

Goku huffed. "ALRIGHT PICCOLO! LET'S FINISH THIS!" he shouted powering up his aura and raced back down to Earth with a fist up front.

Piccolo looked up and gasped. "This is it." he said summoning the last of his strength to charge at the saiyan fist first. "HYA!" Piccolo roared.

"HYAAA!" Goku roared back as both fists landed on each other's faces.

Goku grunted feeling his face go numb from Piccolo's attack.

Piccolo could only gasp before being punched in the face. In his mind, the world slowed down for him. He felt nothing but pain before feeling something new. That nagging feeling of losing to Goku all those years ago faded away, only to be replaced with this moment. That fight has lost meaning to him now, only to be replaced with a new desire.

Before he could dwell on this new desire, he coughed some blood before bouncing on the ground, landing beside Goku.

Goku laid out on the ground being reverted back to his base form. He looked almost delirious. "H-hey Piccolo?"

"Y-yes?" Piccolo asked unable to move.

"You can get up, right?" he asked.

"N-no, can you?"

"N-not really." Goku replied. "I think when I went out of Ultra Instinct, my body didn't have time to recover when I powered up again. Now it feels like my body is made of mush."

Piccolo grunted. "We all have our limits… that same form zapped all my strength just defending against it."

Goku chuckled. "S-s-sorry about that." He said then finding some strength to sit up with a lot of effort. "Your form isn't all that bad either, this was a great fight." He complimented.

Piccolo huffed. "It was, though I can't say I'm entirely satisfied."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"This was supposed to be the fight to finish our fight all those years ago. I guess at this point thinking about it is useless. But I did learn something from this."

"What would that be?" Goku asked.

"What has happened with us in the past, needs to stay there. I don't care about that now. However, after what happened today," he smirked. "I think I'm going to continue my training. Because of you, I pushed myself to limits I never thought possible, I have you to thank for it. But this doesn't mean this will be our last fight together."

Goku blinked but his smile grew wider. "THAT'S GREAT!" he said throwing his arms into the air but then they stung a bit. "OW! Well, great! Maybe we can train together." He suggested.

"I would like that." Piccolo said as the scene changed to Vegeta just huffing at them.

"So you're back in the game, eh Piccolo? Well, I'm just going to make sure I don't get overshadowed by you, it won't just be Kakarot whose got eyes on you. There's only room for one rival, and I'll gladly put you back into your place." He said menacingly to himself as the scene closed on Piccolo and Goku laughing together.

**Epilogue**

Piccolo was seen on a mountain in the middle of the desert trying meditate before a familiar power level appeared right behind him. "Well, well, I thought you were off training with Uub." Piccolo said as it was revealed that Goku was behind him.

"I was, but now we're on break because he accidently broke his arm and so we're waiting for that to heal." He said.

"I see." Piccolo said before turning to him. "How's Uub's training? It's been a couple of months." He said.

"Yeah, it's going great actually, we're getting a lot done." Goku said.

"Have you gotten stronger?" he asked.

Goku chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not, you looking for a friendly spar?"

Piccolo smirked. "Sure, but just a reminder, I'm not the type to be 'friendly' when I spar." He said jumping down to the sandy ground below.

Goku joined him and stretched. "Man, it's good to go all out again, I can't wait until Uub get's strong enough to fight me at my best." He said.

"Until then you have me and Vegeta to contend with. But enough talk." Piccolo said taking off his turban and cape. "Power up, or get ready for the worst beating since our last fight." He said referring to their 6th fight since Piccolo and Goku started training together again.

"Hmm," Goku said powering up. "I never expected anything less from you. Let's go!" he shouted as they both charged at each other ending the scene once more.

_**This was a little different from what I used to write. I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a favorite if you liked the story, and leave a review if you have the time. ;3 have a good day you guys!**_

_**-Love Aceheroic.**_


End file.
